Devoted teacher and father
by lovelyLash
Summary: The worst thing had happened to Robyn. Finally,ten years after her fathers death, Robyn's mother finds herself a man to her liking, but not to Robyn's that's for sure...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A lonely mother**

"Mom it's been ten years since dad died. You have to find your self a man! Even I have had more men than you have!" Robyn told her mom as they both sat by the kitchen table playing scramble. It was a typical Friday night which Robyn found rather odd. Her mom wasn't more than 35 and, as she had said, it had been ten years since her father died and it was time to move on. Robyn's mom, Cristina, and her father, Sebastian, had been together since they were 14 and married in the age of 18. Her mom had told her so when Robyn was 12. And now, 3 years later, Robyn thought it was time to get out and meet new people.

She had told her mother this every Friday night when her sister Kate was out partying with her friends.

"It's not that easy Robyn. We spent most of our lives together!" she said in a deep hallow voice before she spelled the word "alone."

"There are a million men out there just waiting for a woman like you to show up and cheer up their lives." said Robyn inquiringly as she spelled "happy."

"John Malkovich, Hugh Jackman, Gary Oldman, Brad Pitt..." Robyn suggested hopefully. She made a small laugh.

"You know that most of them are married right?"

"They'll dump their wife's the minute they see you. C'mon mom!" she begged because her mother just continued to smile weakly.

"Look, if I see someone that I like I'll let you know ok?"

They continued for another hour when Kate finally came home and they stopped and called it the night. Her round red room became dark when her mom turned of the lights and kissed her good night. She knew she was fifteen and all but it kinda made her feel ten again.

Robyn had loved her father very much and had cried for five months when she heard that her father had died in a car crash but she wanted her mom to be happy again. Help her out with the economy and stuff, but she guessed that was too much to hope for.

She snuggled up to her pillow and let out a sigh before she closed her eyes and dreamt about Johnny Depp as her new father…

It was past ten when Robyn went down for breakfast where she found her mother and Kate already sitting by the small table. Kate's face was squared sounded by light brown hair that reached the end of her shoulder blades and was rather short to be 17. Robyn had always looked very much like Kate. She had a squared pale face with grey eyes and her hair was curly with a golden color which made her look like a baby doll. She was taller than Kate though she was a bit bony compared to her.

None of them looked like their mother at all that had a long thin face with brown eyes and with short red hair.

"Hey family." said Robyn simply as she took yoghurt out of the fridge. "Have you been thinking about what I suggested last night?"

"Don't tell me that you two have been talking about this father thing again…" asked Kate with her mouth full of cereal.

"As the matter of fact we have." she said and sat down.

"What's the point? Don't worry Cupid, if mom sees someone she likes she'll let you know! She has told you that a thousand times!"

Robyn rolled her eyes and opened her yoghurt.

"That's my point! She has told me that for years now, and unless I'm deaf, she hasn't mentioned anyone she likes yet."

"Robyn, have you forgotten the time she went out the milk man?" asked Kate. Robyn gave her a disapproving look.

"The guy that called himself Mr. Milky?"

"Yeah, Bernard or something…"

"That guy was a kid! Not a man! And that's two years ago!" Robyn looked at her mom that didn't do anything but to watch them with an interested look. She always did that when they had a fight about her 'male' problem. When Robyn understood that she wouldn't get any help she walked out of the room with a great sigh. She found a seat in the small couch in the living room up stairs and started on her yoghurt that tasted disappointment.

"Honey, I know you want me to date again but you can't push me. If I find some body, I find some body and if I don't than too bad. Ok?" said Robyn's mom that had just joined her in the couch. Robyn nodded.

"Good. Now get dressed, we are going to the mall." She said and disappeared down the stairs again. Robyn applied and pulled on a dull blue jumper and a pair of jeans without really paying attention.

Stupid Kate, she thought, always had to ruin the small hope she had that her mom would ever get a boyfriend. It was probably because of the power she had that made her so aggressive. She could become so hot that she could burn her way through anything except glass. Robyn had though her power cool till the day she had burned a hole in her door to get inside. Kate had said that she was drunk at the time which her mother didn't believe and took away her stereo as a punishment…

Robyn on the other hand could teleport. Not long distances of curse, but long enough to make it an advantage. The longest she had teleported was from Mrs. Johansen's house and back to her house that was about 4 miles. She mostly used it to hide on the roof when Kate was in a bad mood.

The mall was a five minute drive which Robyn easily could have teleported but her mom insisted to come anyway. She thought of it as a way to socialize with people without inviting them over for tea, which Robyn found ridicules.

They parked closest to the entrance and walked inside in silence. After they had said hello to a couple of people they started to look for peanut butter which stood by the milk on the second row.

"Oh look Robyn, sausages only 2 dollars." Cristina managed to say before she crashed into another trolley. While her mother excused her self, Robyn bent down to pick up the tomatoes that had fallen out and when she looked up she saw to her great horror a small gray haired man with a mustache smiling at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Mr. Boy**

_Hey! This is the second chapter and I haven't got any reviews! Please do, I'm dying to know __what you think! I don't own any of the sky high characters you recognize_

"Mr. Boy?" stuttered Robyn and dropped the tomatoes again.

"Miss Quatermain! What a pleasure. And I… I expect that this is your mother?" he said and looked at Robyn's mom with great blue eyes.

"Eh… Yes this is my mom, we where just…" she started in an attempt to leave. Meeting your teacher at the mall is bad enough but when he gives your mother a look of admiration is worse than being in hell! When Robyn was a little girl she had thought that teachers were robots that could be switched on and off before and after school. But when she got older she began to understand that teachers were normal people that had to sleep, pay bills and in this case shop…

"Please call me Cristina." Her mom cut her off and reached out her hand towards the small man, she wasn't much taller than him but still…

"Nice to meet you Cristina. I'm your daughter's teacher, well I'm not _her_ teacher since she's a hero and all but I'm a teacher at her school…" said Mr. Boy stupidly. "I'm all American boy, but most known as Mr. Boy."

"A teacher? What subject do you teach?"

"I teach the side-kick class…" he said a low voice. Cristina smiled and said excitedly.

"I was a side-kick!"

"Really?" said Mr. Boy sounding impressed. Robyn saw that his eyes checked her hand before he spoke again, as to see if she was wearing a wedding ring.

"Eh, you wouldn't care for a coffee would you?" he stuttered which was too much for Robyn.

"Mom we have to get home to…"

"Love to! Robyn, you don't mind paying do you?" said Cristina and left after handing Robyn 20 dollars. Robyn glared after them with a forced calm expression than she stoked off towards the cashier's stand to pay. On her way she smashed in to a boy standing by the vegetables picking out apples.

"Wow there big feller!" he said and helped Robyn to stand. It was Robyn's best friend Garrett Samuels that always treated her like a boy which Robyn really didn't mind; she got enough girly treatment from Kate.

"Garrett!" she said a little relieved to meet a person she could talk to about her dilemma. "Look." She said and grabbed his neck and turned it in the right direction.

"Is that your mom and Mr. Boy? Together?" he said and made a little laugh. I assured him that it was far from funny before I let go of his neck. He rubbed it and removed some of his brown hair from his face. Garrett was a very handsome boy with dark eyebrows and a broad jaw. He had a rather small nose and hazel eyes which made him look even more attractive. Robyn had never thought about him in that way and she was sure she was the only one. Any girl at sky high would kill to spend a day with him which made Robyn hated among many of the girls at Shy High.

"It's kinda, cute." He said, trying to keep his face straight.

"If you hadn't been as tall as you are I would have slapped the back of your head right now." She said and poked him in the chest with one finger.

"Robyn, haven't you always complained about the fact that your mother never dated?" asked Garrett.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have if I knew that she would fall for the most tragic man ever made."

"Don't worry. The whole thing will be over before you can say cookie, wait and see." He comforted and walked away.

"Garrett is right." She told her self almost expecting to see her mother standing outside waiting for her. But she didn't, and Robyn had to teleport home with two full bags of groceries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Robyn All American Boy**

_Hi guys! This is the third chapter, which you probably saw from the title, and I hope you'll enjoy it. You might wonder why I chose to write about Mr. Boy of all people but I started off with Boomer but it turned out all wrong. And I thought it would be cool to write about him because he's a lovable character. And I have seen few fictions about him so… I don't own any of the sky high characters you recognize. _

"Why the long face?" asked Kate that had appeared behind Robyn. Robyn growled at her and put the bags down the bench. Kate looked taken a back for a couple of seconds before she asked.

"Have you and mom been fighting about the whole dad thing? Because it's stupid when…"

"I wish I hadn't brought up that subject at all!"

"Are you sick?" asked Kate, putting on hand on her forehead. Robyn brushed it away.

"I wish. Than I could blame the fever for this disaster!" said Robyn and stoked off before Kate could ask more stupid questions. The worst thing about your mom going out with you teacher is that you can't break ONE rule that'll go unnoticed! Not ONE! Mr. Boy would watch her like a hawk…

Robyn lay down on the bed with her arms under her head. She croaked an eyebrow at the thought that Mr. Boy could have been her father if they had met sooner, which was absolutely wrong! What would she be than, Robyn Boy? She laughed silently. If that was his last name at all. Robyn All American Boy. People wouldn't take her seriously…

She gazed up at the Mickey Mouse wall watch and saw that it was only five past twelve. Her mom could be home any second, but Robyn couldn't resist the thought of a ten minute nap before she went down to make lunch.

She awoke with a start. First she thought that she had only dosed off for a second because she lay in the exact same position but when she glanced out the window she saw that it was getting dark. The watch showed that she had been sleeping for over six hours. Her mom should have woken her hours ago!

"Mom why didn't you wake me up?" she asked as she jumped down the stairs.

"Mom's not home yet." said Kate that sat in the horrible green couch in the hall, reading _Venus and Mars _in silence.

"What do you mean she's not home yet?" asked Robyn.

"I mean that she's not in the HOUSE at the moment." Answered Kate slowly and shook her head. Robyn ignored her.

"Where is she then? At work?" asked Robyn.

"Dunno. I should be the one asking you. You left her at the mall."

"I know I just… No way… NO WAY!" said Robyn and jumped down the last steps and sat down next to Kate that didn't seem to understand anything.

"Has something bad happened?" she asked worried.

"Oh it's something bad alright." answered Robyn.

"I'm home." said Cristina that had just walked in the door with a smug look on her thin face. But it disappeared when she saw the look on her daughters faces. Kate's face was full of worry while Robyn's was overloaded with anger.

"Why didn't you call?" asked Kate.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Jonathan took me to the movies." answered Cristina and hung up her red and white jacket.

"Jonathan?" asked Robyn loudly.

"Yeah, that's his name."

"You are using each others first names already!"

"Inside voice darling." Cristina reminded Robyn and smiled.

"Who's Jonathan?" asked Kate confused.

"If I say that he is a teacher at Sky High, what will you say?" asked Robyn still with her eyes on her mother.

"Are you dating coach Boomer!?" Kate spat shocked.

"Take his size and his talent and slit it in two, what will you get?" Kate thought for a moment before a sky fallen face appeared.

"Mr. Boy?" she whispered in disbelief. Robyn nodded violently but Kate didn't seem to bother, she was just looking at her mother.

"Why do you look at me like that? Jonathan is a great guy and one of the nicest and funniest…" she started but after the word funniest she burst out laughing. Robyn glanced over at Kate that looked frightened.

"You, you should have heard the joke he told me. It was hilarious!" she said still laughing. "Ok, there were two guys that were traveling from England to America. There they met an Indian. One of the boys walks toward him and says: "How!" the Indian responded with a "How!" than the other boy says "I didn't know you could speak with Indians." Than the first says "It's easy when you know HOW." Funny right!" she said and burst out laughing again.

"You get it how and how?" Kate and Robyn blinked at her puzzled. It was absolutely not normal that their mother would laugh at a joke and especially not one as bad as that!

"I'll be in my room." Said Robyn and walked backwards towards the stairs watching her mother with confused gray eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The red and white dragon**

_Hi, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my homework was literary breathing down my neck! _

_Nuff said. I don't own any of the sky high characters you recognize._

"What does Kate think about it?" asked Jane two days later. Jane was Robyn's other best friend, you could call her the only 'girl' friend Robyn had. She had had a crush on Garrett in junior High but when they all became friends she started to think about him as a friend like Robyn.

Jane's gray hat covered her dark blue eyes and made her round face look dark. Jane had short eye lashes and had stubby short fingers that almost always held around a pencil. She had short thin honey brown hair and always wore some sort of hat or caps.

"Dunno. I haven't talked to her about it." said Robyn in a wouldn't-care-less voice.

"C'mon Robyn, this happened on Saturday right? This means that you had a day to talk to her about it."

"Who cares?" asked Robyn. "Kate is stupid; I wouldn't be surprised if she started calling Mr. Boy dad after a week. And I spent most of the Sunday on my room if you have to know."

"I just thought that she might have come with a plan to get rid of Mr. Boy." she said simply, raising her shoulders.

"Which would be wrong… And evil and self-centered." she said when she saw the look of Robyn's face.

"Get a grip on your self Robyn! Mr. Boy is sweet and kind and thinks of nothing but the welfare of others…"

Garrett, that had been sitting quiet on his chair during the entire conversation, finally turned and frowned at Jane.

"If you like OLDER guys!" he said and gave her a look of disgust. Jane rolled her eyes and bent over her drawing. They were sitting in Mrs. Wilfred's art class where they had been told to draw something from your soul, which Robyn found difficult. First she had started with a portrait of a black hair boy, which she had had many dreams about, but when Jane said that it looked very much like Tom Olsson, the chess captain, Robyn hurried to put the paper in the trash. She had ended up with a red and white dragon which turned out to have been the symbol of peace in China for over 3000 years ago, at least according to Mrs. Wilfred.

"What is that anyway?" Robyn asked Garrett as she leaned over to see his drawing. "A yellow pear impaled by an iron stick? I never thought of you as a poet." Robyn guessed. Garrett shot her an angry look.

"It's supposed to be a guitar!" Robyn blushed and gave him an apologetic look.

"I think it's beautiful, it really speaks to me…" said a thin short haired girl with a small nose and way to pink cheeks, called Fiona. She had just appeared behind Garrett with a huge grin.

"Sure if you can talk to pears." mumbled Robyn. Jane smiled from underneath her hat while both Fiona and Garrett glared at her.

"It really shows me who you are." She continued in a dreamy voice.

"I'd take that as an insult if I were you Garrett." said Robyn, now looking up from her own drawing. "She just called you a fruit!" Jane burst out laughing, dropping her pencil to the floor while she made loud grunting sounds. (That was how she laughed…)

"Thanks Fi, appreciate It." said Garrett and punched Fiona hard on her upper arm. She let out a cry before she stoked off.

"Jackasses." Said Garrett but with a little smile.

"You really don't know how to treat a girl do you?" asked Jane after drying her eyes. He gave her an empty look.

"Fi?" she said with a small hint of pity in her voice as she picked up her pencil. "And I would say it's rather rude to punch a girl like that."

"I didn't punch her! I gave her something the boys on the basketball team call 'the appreciation touch'."

"The what?" asked Robyn.

"After being friends with us, you'd think that you should know how to act around a girl." Said Jane before Garrett could speak.

"You're not girls!" he said quickly. Robyn raised her eyebrows and leaned on her fist while Jane actually pulled her hat back a bit.

"Then what are we? Aliens?" snapped Jane.

"I Dunno, _are _you?" asked Garrett suspicious. Robyn glared at him.

"C'mon, you're my buddies!"

"Well _you're_ hopeless." Said Jane just as the bell rang and they left without waiting for Garrett or his stupid face expression.


	5. Robyn's noneexisting book

**Chapter 5 Robyn's none-existing book**

_Hello guys! Excuse my absence, but we've just had our exams and well. Nuff said. Read and review!_

_Oh, and if you notice some parts that you might find a bit… pervert, you're probably right. They are!_

_I do not own any of the sky high characters you recognize. _

The history class had never been as dull as it was today, thought Robyn as her head slipped down on her hot desk in drowsiness. It had to be over a thousand degrees in their class room and the only ones that managed to keep their eyes up were the girls that looked dreamily at Garrett which didn't notice because he was sleeping. They kept throwing paper balls in his head while he muttered that the rain was so annoying which Robyn and Jane thought served those girls right.

"I know its hot children," said a sweating Mr. Daniels "but we need to concentrate! This upcoming subject needs much, much, much, much, much studying. Old English, people." The few students that had tried to pay attention groaned.

"Isn't old English a part of our English study?" asked Albert Carlson in the front of the class. Mr. Daniels just nodded and waved the explanation away with a tired and sweaty hand. Robyn had always meant that excitement was a thing you couldn't live without, so in this moment she didn't do anything but hoping that something would happen. Mr. Daniels slipping of his chair, Fiona accidentally setting fire in her own hair or even that the roof would fall down in their heads! She was desperate for something to happen and just as she thought this, the door opened.

"I'm so s, s, sorry to interrupt Clive, but I need a word with your class." stuttered Mr. Boy that had just entered the room looking like a terrified puppy.

"Go a head Jonathan." Sighed Mr. Daniels and collapsed in his chair. Mr. Boy nodded. Robyn could see that he was sweating but was sure that it wasn't just because of the heat. She could bet everything that he hadn't been in a class full of heroes in a long time because his back was hunched and his eyes were at a guard as though he was afraid that they would attack him.

"H, h, hey. I'm Mr. Boy from the hero-support class." A loud cough filled the room which sounded very much like 'losers'. Mr. Boy gave the class a nervous smile before he continued. "I've come to tell you that my class and I would appreciate if you'd stop dunking… Oh hey Robyn!" he suddenly said in a confident voice and waved at Robyn, showing the gap between his front teeth as he smiled at her. Several students had awoken now and were sniggering to one another. It was bad enough that he said hey to her but calling her by her first name was just cruel. How could he do that! After 4, 5, 7, 10… Many, many years as a teacher he should know that associating with a teacher is forbidden! It's written in the none-existing book in Robyn's head. She has called it RULE NUMBER 17 FORBIDDEN TO ASSOCIATE WITH TEACHERS, right between RULE 16 FORBIDDEN TO GET A SEAT IN THE FRONT OF THE CLASS and RULE 18 FORBIDDEN TO GET OVER 100 PERCENT ON A TEST.

"Was that it Jonathan?" asked Mr. Daniels with his eyes closed, his light blue shirt clenched tightly around his round belly. Mr. Boy nodded his head and swallowed hard before he waved at Robyn again and left.

Mr. Daniels dismissed the class and they slowly got up from their chairs and walked out of the oven that you could barely call a class room. On their way out several students imitated Mr. Boy as he waved at her and gritted their teeth in an attempt to bring back the memories of the stupidest smile in history of stupid smiles. If Robyn hadn't been as exhausted as she was she would have knocked each and every one of those bastards down, but that darn sun took on her strength so her strongest weapon now was the power to ignore.

Robyn had never been happier to hear the bell ring and hurried out side for biology. The class room lay at the east end of the school and you had to go out to get there. It was even worse than being inside, Robyn felt as though the heat had doubled when she opened the entrance doors. It was like walking through the Sahara desert and was relieved to find the biology class room in shadows as she got there.

Their teacher Mrs. Stevens, a bold dark haired woman, was sitting in a chair behind her desk as Robyn entered followed by the rest of the students in hero class. She didn't looked taken a back by the heat at all because Robyn couldn't see a single sweat drop on her forehead, which was probably because she had lived in Africa for 15 years…

The class went remarkably fast and the bell rang before she got the chance to complain about the heat to anyone. The rest of the day went pretty fast as well but suddenly the day came to a holt where Robyn felt like everything was playing it self in slow motion. It was the end of the day and Robyn had just closed her locker when Mr. Boy came over to her, yes he did so in front of EVERYONE, and fixed his tie before speaking to her.

"Miss Quatermain, your mother kindly asked me if I could give you a ride home today because of the trouble with the busses," Robyn couldn't help but to let out a stream of words that had no meaning and automatically shushed him down when he told her, a bit to loudly, that his car had very comfortable seats... Most of the students would take that the wrong way...

"But, I, you, the... Why?" she asked breathlessly after a couple of freshmen's had passed.

"Its real leather you see." He answered, probably not quite understanding the question.

"No, I want her to pick me up." Said Robyn and saw that Mr. Boy's face dropped from cheery to disappointed.

"Oh, oh, oh..." he said fist loudly than very quiet and Robyn was forced to shush him down again, form her point of view that sounded really unpleasant...

"Sorry." Said Mr. Boy but without really knowing what he was apologizing for. "I understand… Well, don't let me hold you back… See you tomorrow than?" Robyn, who had been lost for words, watched him walk slowly away as though hoping Robyn would call him back. She felt a little lump in her belly and decided that if she had to be nice to anyone except Jane and Garrett at Sky High it had to be Mr. Boy.

"Mr. Boy, wait up." said Robyn making sure that her voice was just low enough to make Mr. Boy stop and the curious passing students think that it was noting put a sneeze.

"You'll ride with me, really?" he asked happily and smiled. Robyn just nodded and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside so fast that only a few people noticed.

"I've parked right over there." Said Mr. Boy and pointed at a small baby blue car that had the shape of a clown car. He must have seen Robyn's disapproving look because he smiled and said "Yeah, side-kick teachers don't earn too much…"

As they walked closer to the ridicules looking car, Robyn saw that he had parked right in front of the basketball curt and gasped in horror.

"You've parked right in front of the basketball curt!"

"Yes I know. Even though I can't say that I'm very fond of it. I was a member of the chess team in my youth." He told her proudly.

"Shocking…" responded Robyn with a note of sarcasm in her voice which Mr. Boy didn't notice because he went on.

"Yeah I know. Most people thought of me as a very cool person, so cool in fact that they would expect me to drive around on a motorcycle!" If Robyn hadn't been in the situation she was in she would have laughed, but now she barley shrugged and said "As if." under her breath.

"I agree those things are dangerous…" Mr. Boy said seriously. Robyn was about to say what she really meant when she understood that he would 'take it the wrong way' if she did so she didn't bother and focused on the basketball curt in front of her in stead. When they were close enough she understood that there were no going back and no where to hide and therefore covered her face with her palm. Robyn didn't think that they had noticed her and slightly pulled away her hand to see six boys running around on the curt. Douglas McCartney, Robert Isaac, Mo McDonald, Nigel Church, Carlos Milan and Garrett were all there.


	6. a ridicules man is in need of a ridicule

**Chapter 6 A ridicules man is in desperate need of a ridicules car…**

_Another day of humiliation __for Robyn and as you see I love to write about humiliation xD. Please review! I don't own the characters you recognize. _

Her gaze quickly dropped to Mr. Boy's struggle to open the door on the other side of the car and cursed under her breath when she saw all the keys dangling from his key ring.

"Why haven't you marked all the keys so that you will recognize them?" she whispered sounding angry.

"In situations like these I of course wish that they were marked but I always forget to do it when I come home." He said as he tried to open the locked car door with a small silver key. It didn't match at all so he drew it out and tried a large one which, to Robyn's great relief, fitted. She than threw the door open and got inside grateful for the facts that none of the boys at the basketball curt had recognized her.

"Now, we'll be home before you know it." said Mr. Boy and closed the door at his side.

"I doubt it…" said Robyn and refereed to the two bitten off wires under the steering wheel. By the look on his face you'd think that he would let out a really nasty curse but you could not be more wrong…

"Oh snap!" he said and suddenly looked suspiciously at Robyn as though she had cut the wires while he was not looking.

"Don't look at me man; I have absolutely no interest in your car. I don't even want to be here, not even if you had a Ferrari…" she defended her self while looking disapprovingly around at the mold eaten carpet and the orange seats.

"Of course I know that it's not you, it's that cursed mouse again!" he said from under his seat.

" A WHAT?" shirked Robyn and drew her feet's up in her seat. If it was something she hated it was crawling, small, big eyed creatures that could crawl up your shirt and scratch you from head to tow, scare the shit out of you with those sharp teeth and just come jumping out of nowhere…

"A _mouse_. You know little, hairy, cheese eating thing." He said disapprovingly and looked under the dirty rag, which was supposed to be a carpet, and found a small hole which was just big enough for a mouse to get through. Robyn sighed in relief and happily let her feet down again.

"Oh well…" he muttered and got up in his seat. "It's not the first time I have had to pay for new wires…"

Robyn than turned her attention to the basketball curt where Garrett just managed to snap the ball out of Robert Isaac's hands and cost several of the girls in the audience to sigh loudly and touch their harts in admiration. She smiled for her self, feeling kinda proud of Garrett for being handsome enough to get even Kate Moss but choosing to hang with Jane and her instead. But the smile faded when she heard a loud bang from outside the car.

"What was that?" she asked but withdrew her question the minute she saw smoke rising from the front of the car.

"Looks like something happened when I tried to thigh the wires back together…" he said in a hallow voice as he watched the smoke rise from his car.

"You don't say." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Bugger!" said Robyn and looked around the car desperately for something to hide her from the approaching crowd of boys.

"Watch your mouth Robyn." Said Mr. Boy thunderstruck as though he hadn't expected a 15-16 year old girl to, if you like, curse…

"They're coming this way…" she mumbled and bit her nails.

"What sausage?" Robyn ignored him and hid her face in her hands as the basketball team reached them.

"Yo dude, are you ok?" asked a concerned Nigel Church as Mr. Boy stepped out of the car.

"Oh sure I've just had a small accident…" Robyn, who felt extremely exposed for humiliation, tried to sneak unnoticed out of the seat and to the back of the car.

"Ouch!" She yelled out as she banged her head hard in the car roof.

"Do you have anyone in there?" Robyn heard Mo McDonald ask Mr. Boy from outside the car.

"Just Robyn. Why?" asked a confused Mr. Boy who obviously hadn't noticed the sound. Robyn sighed as though she had lost a battle and sank back in her front seat, waiting for the humiliation…

"Robyn? As in Robyn Quatermain, the same Robyn who beat the crap out of Penny in our first year, the same girl who dated dog lover Chad Johansson, the same…"

"Yes, yes! Get on with it!" yelled Robyn as she got out of the car with an impatient look on her face.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Robert Isaac and nodded towards the funny looking car.

"I was about to drive her home when…" started an excited Mr. Boy but got cut off by a roar of laughter from the guys.

"Shut up!" yelled Garrett angrily at his fellow team members and put one arm around a pink faced Robyn. The boys turned on their heel and started to walk away, still laughing.

"You ok?" he asked giving Robyn a slight hug.

"Please shoot me." whispered Robyn miserably. Garrett snorted, showing me his boyish grin which contained a row of pearl white teeth.

"Don't worry, they have forgotten about it in the morning."

"Chyeah right…"


End file.
